


Gentle Touch

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [9]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Frank tops, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Smut, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard just got married and smut happens. It's just a one shot man. Hella rushed, as hella lame but hope you enjoy nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touch

Gerard and Frank were finally - finally, resting after their wedding. The whole day was so stressful but in the end, they were both happy of the outcome. After dating for 2 years and finally getting married they were together. They were happy. 

"Baby?" Gerard said pulling Frank closer to him rubbing his semi on the back of Frank's leg. "I have a problem.." He whispered biting the lobe of Frank's ear. "Oh you do?" Frank smirked. "I guess I'm supposed to fix this huh?" Frank asked teasingly, pulling Gerard's pants down, seeing the small tent in his boxers. The shorter man palmed him softly, a quiet moan escaping from his own lips at seeing his boyfriend - well now husband - looking so beautiful this way. 

"You like that? Feels good?" Frank asked, hooking his thumbs underneath the waistband of the older males boxers and pulling them down roughly. "Gonna suck you off, 'mkay?" He smirked, licking a flat line up the shaft causing goosebumps to rise on Gerard's skin. "So fucking okay." Gerard replied, his hips bucking involuntarily as Frank began sucking on the tip, digging into the slit and groaning at the taste of precum on his tongue. 

"Your fucking mouth- fuck." Gerard moaned placing his hand on the back of Frank's head, silently urging him to go on. Frank moaned around Gerard's dick, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body causing a moan to tear through him but only coming out as a low growl. 

Frank pulled off and looked up in his husband's eyes. "I want to try something new okay? Lay on your stomach." He panted, smiling softly to himself as Gerard obeyed, turning himself around and laying on his stomach; his ass looked divine here. 

Frank licked at Gerard's hole, feeling the older man shake gently as a searing rush of pleasure encased his body with the simple action. Frank nuzzled his face deeper into Gerard's bum darting his tongue in and out, shoving his tongue even deeper in until his teeth brushed against the rim eliciting a loud moan from Gerard again. Gerard just wanted Frank to fuck him, he didn't ask for all of this. 

"Frank, I want your fingers p-please." Gerard said pushing back against Frank's face. He just needed something more. Frank nodded and thrusted two on his fingers in, pushing them in and out softly before sticking his tongue back in, scissoring his fingers as his tongue thrusted in and out. 

Gerard was overwhelmed with pleasure. The moment Frank's fingers brushed against his prostate, he was a writhing moaning mess. "Fuck, yes please!" He moaned pushing his bum even more into Frank's face. Frank pulled his fingers out and quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and began to coat his length. He was more than ready for this. 

"You ready baby?" Frank breathed out lining himself up with Gerard's entrance, pressing the head against it. 

"Fuck yeah, go baby." Gerard replied. Frank slowly pushed in, crying out softly at the feeling of Gerard's tight walls clench around his dick. "Fuck, always so tight." Frank groaned, pushing all of his length in, throwing his head back at the rush of pleasure that over came him. "Fuck!" Gerard moaned, bringing a hand down to pump himself rapidly. "Right there baby, please." He begged, causing Frank to pull out and thrust back in at a rapid pace already. His stomach was beginning to churn in the most pleasant way as the heat in the pit of his stomach began to uncoil more and more with each thrust.

"Frank, I'm so close." Gerard moaned out, the motions with his hand becoming more rapid before Frank swatted his hand away and pumped him himself. "Fuck, you're doing so good for me." Frank groaned. He hasn't felt anything as good as this. 

"Fra-Fuck!" Gerard moaned coming all over the sheets. The feeling of Gerard's muscles clenching around Frank's cock was enough for Frank to come inside of Gerard, rolling his hips lazily as pleasure pumped through his veins.

They both collapsed on the bed, lazily smiling at each other. "I love you, my beautiful husband." Gerard said dreamily staring at his husband in a state of 'heart eyes'. "I love you so much more.. My beautiful husband." 

They found themselves falling asleep only moments after cleaning up the small mess on the hotel bed sheets.


End file.
